Mais où va ce train
by Gibay
Summary: Ianto a disparu. No copyright infringement intended. I don't own Torchwood, the characters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Ianto finissait de resserrer le nœud de sa cravate lorsque son cellulaire se mit à sonner de ce cri strident et angoissant. « Torchwood » lut-il sur l'afficheur de l'appareil. Rien à dire, ou à répondre. Il fallait seulement se rendre au cœur même de Cardiff, dans le grand sous-terrain qui cachait les activités du groupe clandestin.

Malgré l'urgence, le jeune et grand gallois jeta un dernier regard dans le miroir, pour s'assurer que son apparence était impeccable.

A grands pas, il quitta son appartement, glissant une clé pour verrouiller, et une clé pour déverrouiller, une porte de logement, une porte de voiture …. Il s'engouffra, les trop longues jambes, dans son véhicule, embraya, et malgré le trafic et l'heure de pointe arriva au centre opérationnel de Torchwood 3 avant ses collègues.

Le patron, agité, s'exclama en entendant l'alarme « Enfin, vite nous devons partir » sans même avoir tourné la tête pour savoir qui arrivait.

« Jack, tu vas attendre les autres j'espère », Ianto lui déclara simplement; le benjamin de l'équipe commençait à peine à participer aux missions.

« Ah Ianto », sourire en coins du grand gaillard, du patron impatient. « Dommage mais ils viendront dans la voiture d'Owen, ils pourront s'y loger; suis-moi! »

Jack Harkness portait son manteau de la RAF en dépit de la chaleur de juillet. Il glissa rapidement vers l'ascenseur au centre de l'édifice, tendit la main vers Ianto « Tu as ton cellulaire et ton PDA, tu les mettras au courant dans le VTT »

Ianto ne pouvait argumenter, il prit donc place aux côtés de son patron et l'ascenseur s'élança doucement dès que le capitaine le mit en marche en quelques manipulations de son fidèle bracelet d'agent du temps, de ce joli objet de cuir souple à son poignet musclé.

Il arrivait sous la plaque de béton lorsque les deux hommes entendirent retentirent l'alarme les avisant de l'arrivée des autres membres de l'équipe. Rapidement, au risque de perdre l'équilibre, Ianto leur envoya un message texte pour qu'ils se rendent aux pas de course vers le VTT.

Le véhicule était stationné derrière le Centre du Millenium; Ianto venait à peine de finir de s'attacher quand il aperçu Gwen et Owen arrivant au pas de course.

"Jack!", il pointa du doigt, exigeant que le patron impatient laisse le moteur tourné et attende les deux autres.

Ianto mis en marche son main-libre.

"Tosh?", une simple question.

"Quai 4, gare centrale.", une réponse simple.

Il répéta à voix haute pour toute l'équipe; Jack put finalement démarrer.

"Ianto, tu restes sur ma gauche en tout temps". Owen était le mentor d'Ianto pour le mois, et prenait sa tâche au sérieux. Les membres de l'équipe n'était pas particulièrement inquiet des compétences et forces du plus jeune de leur groupe; mais chacun prenait à cœur d'en faire un membre aussi élitiste qu'il l'était tous.

Gwen se mit, selon son habitude, à réciter ce que tous savaient sur les travaux actuels à la gare centrale, justement au quai 4. Chacun se faisait un devoir, une obligation, de lire toutes les actualités, des plus ridicules aux plus pertinentes, afin de ne jamais être pris de court. De toute façon, la faille qui les gardait très occupée par période, les maintenait également dans l'ennui le plus total parfois pour des semaines complètes.

"Quai 4, shift d'ouvriers en rotation de 24 heures, les travaux ont commencé il y a cinq... non six semaines; un effondrement de terrain", elle arrêta soudainement sa récitation.

Effondrement de terrain, il y a six semaines.

"Ciboire", s'exclama Ianto. "Tosh, peux-tu faire évacuer les ouvriers du quai 4 immédiatement?"

"Fait! Et je m'occupe de faire fermer la gare au complet." Tosh était expéditive.

*/

C'était maintenant Owen qui sentait sa pression montée rapidement. L'adrénaline augmentait plus vite que les kilomètres parcourus.

« Évidemment, évacuer la gare centrale à cette heure du matin, va causer un embouteillage monstre. Comment pensez-vous qu'on pourra se rendre astheure ? »

« Et tes jambes, elles te servent à quoi ? » lança avec sa pointe de sarcasme habituelle le capitaine intrépide.

D'ailleurs, les passagers devaient se rendre à l'évidence, Jack ralentissait déjà. On était pourtant à au moins une dizaine de coins de rue de l'entrée principale de la gare. Le VTT fut stationné en zone interdite en deux temps, trois mouvements, et le groupe Torchwood se lança à la course vers l'endroit critique. Owen traversa la rue en diagonale dès qu'il le put, Ianto le suivant assidument. Jack et Gwen continuèrent sans les suivre.

« Envoyeille Ianto, on va passer par la ruelle derrière la gare ; tu as ton arme chargé sur toi ? »

Ianto ne répondit pas car la voix de Jack retentissait dans son oreillette « Sois prudent mon beau ; nous avons une sortie de prévue demain soir, j'aimerais t'avoir à moi en un seul morceau ». Ianto espérait que Jack avait pris le temps d'ouvrir la piste privée et que tout le groupe n'avait pas entendu son commentaire. Il ne répondit pas plus à Jack qu'il ne l'avait fait pour Owen. Plus il se rapprochait du but, plus il se demandait ce que le groupe aurait à affronter cette fois.

Owen dans sa lancée, faillit se faire frapper par deux voitures à deux occasions – engueulant vertement le deuxième conducteur.

« Ianto, t'arrives-tu coudon ? » hurla-t-il dans sa colère. Pourtant son collègue était juste derrière lui, à quelques secondes derrière lui.

La ruelle débordait de monde.

« On passerâs jamais icitte Owen ».

« Laisses-moi faire, tu vas voir ! »

« Torchwood, Torchwood. Dégagez, Torchwood, Torchwood", Owen hurlait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Pourtant, il continuait à courir, et parcouru sans s'arrêter, ni reprendre son souffle, les derniers pieds à faire pour arriver à la porte d'entrée de la station de gare.

Tosh avait avisé le groupe que tous les ouvriers avaient quitté le quai 4, que tout le système de train complet était immobilisé, que Cardiff aurait une journée de congé inattendue.

Gwen et Jack étaient déjà à l'intérieur de la station, tentant de s'orienter entre les travailleurs du matin tentant de quitter les lieux et les touristes pris en otage dans une évacuation de bousculade et de panique.

Le quai 4.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans les escaliers, retrouvant Owen et Ianto, armes à la main, parcourant en douceur les rails en construction.

« Ne vous avancez pas trop », Jack leur demanda, sautant agilement sur les rails lui-même.

C'est à moment que le groupe entendit retentir l'arrivée d'un train, des profondeurs même du sol.

*/*/*/*

Ianto et Owen n'attendirent pas que le capitaine leur ordonne de quitter les rails et de remonter prestement sur le quai. Ianto, plus grand, appuya ses fortes et grandes mains sur le rebord du quai et en pliant prestement les genoux se retrouva sur le quai. Il tendit le bras droit vers Owen le souleva rapidement hors du trou d'où surgissait soudainement un train fin, élancé, d'un gris métallique aveuglant, aux fenêtres foncées. Jack accourait déjà vers ses collègues, plus près du point d'arrivée de ce train. Gwen avait figé sur place, l'arme pointée sur l'engin. Une voix caverneuse, outre-tombienne, beugla lourdement « Le train s'arrête dans 10 secondes. Attention aux portes. Attention au quai »

Tosh criait dans les oreillettes du groupe « Que se passe-t-il ? Tout monte en flèche dans mon écran. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ianto calmement « Tosh, un train entre en gare. Calme-toi ! »

Comme l'avait dit la voix, le train s'arrêta soudainement, mais sans pour autant démontrer le moindre soubresaut.

Les portes s'ouvrirent. Des passagers effarés, paniqués, regardaient autour d'eux. Les plus braves s'approchèrent des portes, regardant à droite, regardant à gauche, mais nuls n'osèrent sortir.

C'est alors que Ianto s'approcha de l'un d'eux, et que Owen tentait de le retenir, que ...

/*/*/*

24 heures plus tard.

Jack faisait les 100 pas dans le centre opérationnel. Il avait les allures du tigre à la chasse, et du tigre très affamé à la chasse.

Depuis la disparition du train, et d'Ianto qui s'y était fait engloutir à son corps défendant, il était incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autres, que de retrouver le plus jeune équipier de son groupe. Et son amant.

Il avait contacté Unit, Martha ; il avait bousculé Tosh pour qu'elle découvre où le train réapparaitrait. Lorsque la porte s'était refermée, après que le train ait happé Ianto, le train avait suivi les rails en direction de Londres. Rapidement, Owen avait communiqué avec Tosh, lui expliquant la situation. Mais Tosh avait rapidement conclu que le train avait été transporté hors de la dimension actuelle car le train n'apparaissait nulle part au pays de Galles.

Jack était resté sur place, la main dans le vide, la paume vers l'espace où cinq minutes à peine, la porte s'était refermée. Il avait vu le regard d'Ianto, sa paume également déposé sur la vitre de la porte. Leurs mains encore tissées dans cette coupure tragique de leur séparation. Owen et Gwen avaient du forcer leur capitaine – son inaction, son inhabilité à prendre charge les avaient un peu effrayés. Jamais Jack n'avait laissé un événement le troubler. Son attachement à Ianto était connu, mais il n'avait jamais hésité à le lancer dans le danger, au même titre que les autres membres de l'équipe. Depuis que Ianto était devenu un agent de terrain, et que chaque membre du groupe devait se charger de sa formation, aucun privilège, aucun échappatoire ne lui étaient permis. Il devait performer et souffrir comme tous et chacun.

Mais l'émotion dans le visage de Jack était claire – il ne s'agissait pas d'un membre de son équipe qui avait disparu mais son compagnon, son amant.

Sa colère, 24 heures plus tard, était à peine réprimée.

«Stie Stie Stie. Récapitulation groupe. Salle de conférence. Maintenant. »

Tout ce que Tosh pu faire durant la récapitulation fut de répéter ce que tous savaient : le train mystérieux n'était pas un type de train connu dans le monde actuellement, il fonctionnait sur pneumatique et non sur rails, il était sorti du trou béant, du à l'affaissement trente-huit jours plus tôt, il contenait des passagers effrayés, une voix interne automatisée annonçait l'arrêt qui ne durait que 60 secondes à peine, une force magnétique interne attirait les gens à l'intérieur, le train se déplaçait mais ne se rendait nulle part.

« Ok, idées, suggestions, que pouvons-nous déduire ? lancez-moi des propositions, des solutions », Jack semblait plus en contrôle, son ton était plus militaire, plus dirigé, moins personnel.

/*/*/*

Gwen mit son chapeau d'analyste et recommanda d'aller sur le site où officiellement le train avait disparu.

« Owen et toi y êtes allés hier et n'avez rien vu »

« Mais on peut chercher au niveau du terrain, voir la qualité du terrain, y'a-t-il risque d'affaissement. Ce train n'est pas devenu invisible, il serait entré en collision ; il ne s'est pas envolé, Tosh l'aurait détecté. Il est apparu d'un trou créé il y a 38 jours, peut-être le terrain s'affaissera seulement dans 38 jours, tu les connais mieux que nous les interactions temporels »

Jack, debout depuis le début de la rencontre dans la salle de conférence, s'assit soudainement et son sourire réapparut.

« Gwen, mais c'est tout à fait possible. Tosh, peux-tu reprogrammer ton ordinateur ? Je pars avec Gwen. Owen tu te charges de nous trouver un ingénieur, un géologiste, un spécialiste, quelqu'un quoi - et tu nous l'emmènes ; je veux le meilleur, les meilleurs ; trouves nous des spécialités de terrain, d'excavation, qu'importe. Tu nous rejoins dans une heure avec une équipe de spécialiste. 60 km au sud de la gare, là où Tosh a vu que le train disparaissait. Je veux aussi un sketch de ce train. Allez, on fonce. »

Tosh regarda le groupe partir, la laissant derrière, inquiète autant ou presque que Jack. Évidemment, pour Jack, l'action enclenchée le guiderait à être plus objectif, à penser à Ianto comme en tant que membre actif et débrouillard de son équipe. Elle comprenait qu'Ianto était plus pour Jack, mais jamais Jack n'avait fait preuve de favoritisme, bien au contraire. Mais le jeune gallois avait pris place au cœur de Tosh lors de sa première mission avec l'équipe, quand malgré sa peur et son désarroi, il avait risqué sa peau pour tenter de sauver Tosh. Ianto demeurait discret, semblait plus souvent qu'autrement en pleine maitrise de ses sentiments, et actions mais Tosh avait appris beaucoup sur l'amant de Jack dans leurs instants communs d'emprisonnements par les cannibales.

Elle hocha la tête, comme pour se débarrasser de toiles d'araignées dans le cerveau et entrepris de reprogrammer l'ordi, de lancer un programme de détection des mouvements d'un train qui circulait dans le temps et l'espace et se mit à esquiver les premiers traits qui permettraient d'identifier ce train parmi tant d'autres. Jack avait accès à d'autres ressources et ce modèle du train, pourrait tous les aider à retracer Ianto et le retirer des pattes du train en perdition.

**

Jack avait pris le volant avec Gwen à ses cotés. Il avait vu Owen démarrer sur deux roues vers une direction opposée. Le silence régnait dans la voiture, les mains-libres branchées, écoutant, attendant, avec fébrilité.

Quand Jack arriva près du village où Tosh avait détecté une pointe d'activité outre-temps et espace, il stationna prestement près de la place de l'église. Il se mit à courir vers la voie de fer, suivit de Gwen.

« Tosh, à combien sommes-nous de l'endroit ? »

« Tout droit Jack, au moins deux kilomètres »

Sur la droite, à l'est du village, un lac berçait la région. La voie ferrée suivait le village et le lac ; un panneau indicateur menaçait de contraventions tous jeunes qui tenteraient de s'y baigner.

Jack et Gwen ne pouvaient plus courir ; ils parcoururent ensemble à pas rapides la distance indiquée, avec au bout du fil, une Tosh constante qui les guidait.

« La, vous y êtes – juste à 100 mètres sur votre droite. »

Il y avait un terrain en vallon, quelques arbres verts ancrés solidement au sol, les berges du lac et absolument rien qui n'indiquait qu'un train aurait pu s'effondrer ou passer dans un trou béant.

« Tosh, nous sommes juste à l'endroit ; tu perçois quelques anomalies »

« Rien Jack. Rien du tout. »

« T'as des nouvelles d'Owen ? »

« Oui, il a passé par l'université et a forcé la main à un jeune en maitrise ; ils sont en route ; devraient arriver dans moins de 40 minutes ».

Quarante minutes. Jack perdait son calme, marchait de long en large, tapait de ses bottes chaque cm carré de terrain, humait, respirait, soupirait.

« Jack, tu ne sentiras pas Ianto ici ; tu ne le retrouveras pas de cette façon ; calmes-toi et parles-moi. Y'a déjà eu quelque chose dans ton passé qui t'a rappelé une distorsion comme celle-là ? », Gwen avait pris son ton d'inquisitrice impériale, sachant très bien comme ça asticotait Jack. S'il pouvait focuser son agitation sur elle, sur le tangible, il arrivait peut-être à vivre dans le présent et le possible.

Jack pris une très grande respiration. De la poche de son manteau, il sortit un petit flacon. Il le lui tendit.

Elle le saisit, vit les initiales IJ gravé sous le bouchon.

« Ianto ? »

« Oui, un cadeau de son père pour ses 19 ans. Il me l'a donné à mon anniversaire. »

«Ton anniversaire? »

Jack s'assit doucement au pied de l'arbre le plus près du point d'activité, fit signe à Gwen de faire de même.

« J'ignore quand est mon anniversaire, tu l'sais aussi bien que tous. Mais Ianto a choisi une date pour moi et nous avons réussi à le fêter ensemble, notre troisième tentative de sortie … la seule que nous avons réussi, sans être interrompu par la faille ou l'un d'entre vous en trouble. »

« Ah je ne le savais pas romantique notre jeune ! »

« Ne dis jamais à Ianto qu'il est romantique, Gwen, il ne te le pardonnera pas pantoute », Jack ne peut s'empêcher de rigoler doucement.

« Kesque vous avez mis dans ce flocon ? », Gwen n'avait toujours pas dévissé le bel objet.

« Goutes-y donc avant d'chiailler »

Gwen pris son temps, huma l'odeur et pris une toute petite gorgée. Et partis d'un fou rire, qui pourtant n'avait rien de très humoristique.

« Merde. De l'eau. Y'a pas à dire toi pis le jeune, vous vous lâchez lousse, sans bon sens ! »

« Laisses m'en un peu, j'ai soif. »

« Alors cet anniversaire, tu vas me raconter ? »

*/*/*/*/*/


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Ianto tentait de calmer la dame qui s'était accrochée à lui si violemment. Elle lui avait pris le bras, le voyant sur le quai, si près, la porte ouverte trop rapidement, les gens pris de court. Plutôt que de sortir, elle avait pris son bras, espérant probablement qu'il pourrait la sauver.

Le poussant a l'intérieur; l'emprisonnant avec eux tous.

"Madame, s'il vous plait, respirez profondément."

Mais tout allait si vite, les portes refermées, le visage de Jack, la paume tendue, la main sur la fenêtre de cette porte. Ianto se retourna, mis sa main sur la même fenêtre, sans pouvoir ouvrir la porte, sans même respirer.

Puis le train repartit, laissant Ianto vidé de toute émotion.

"Pourquoi nous avoir bloqués?" un homme âgé, chauve, criait à la dame qui avait accroché Ianto. "Qui sait quand nous nous arrêterons de nouveau"

Ianto pris le pouls de la panique montante; une dizaine de personnes dans ce wagon, différents âges, différents vêtements.

"S'il vous plait tous, écoutez-moi! Calmez-vous. Je suis ici pour vous aider!"

Un jeune adolescent partit à rire, d'un rire narquois, mauvais. "Nous sauver tu dis; t'es malade ou quoi. T'es pogné dans ce maudit merdique train avec nous."

Ianto ne se laissa pas débouter. "S'il vous plait, calmez-vous et racontez moi un après l'autre ce qui s'est passé. Je suis Torchwood, ici pour vous aider."

Une femme élégante, jeune trentaine, s'approcha de lui et lui indiqua les sièges les plus éloignées du wagon. "Venez avec moi Torchwood! On va parler."

Il la suivit vers le fond du wagon, pris place a ses cotés.

"Torchwood hein? C'est amusant ça; car moi aussi, je suis Torchwood"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Mon anniversaire, Gwen? C'était y'a deux semaines, le mercredi où Ianto et moi sommes allés à la chasse aux weevils avant de prendre congé le jeudi et vendredi matin"

Un sourire tendre s'était glissé aux lèvres au capitaine. La tension baissait sur son visage, les souvenirs doux lui revenant en mémoire - avec l'espoir de revoir Ianto bientôt.

Gwen, pour une fois, ne l'interrompait pas.

"Nous ne sommes pas allés chasser. Ianto avait réservé chez Guido, ce restaurant italien que nous aimons bien. Nous avons bien mangé et bien bu et Ianto m'a même permis de lui prendre la main lorsque nous sommes sortis. Nous avons marché longtemps, juste en discutant de choses et d'autres mais pas de Torchwood. Toujours ma main dans la sienne."

Jack ferma les yeux, le dos bien collé au grand hêtre.

"Ianto, j'te l'ai jamais dit, mais Ianto, c'est un grand timide devant les gens; mais jamais lorsque nous sommes seuls. C'est lui qui a choisi ce jeudi comme étant ma date d'anniversaire. Il m'a ramené chez lui et, ben le reste c'est entre lui et moi et je n'ai pas sa permission de raconter ce qui se passe dans sa chambre à coucher".

"Jack, je t'en prie; je garderais le secret promis!"

"Y'a un côté de Ianto que tu ne connais pas Gwen et il peut être assez dangereux pour moi, ce Ianto-là!"

"Ok, ça va, ne dis rien pour la chambre à coucher - ben juste une chose ok. Juste une! Toi et lui, vous avez... eh... vous arrivez... merde, vous vous faites plaisir oui ou non? Mutuellement j'veux dire, Tsé, il te fait plaisir, tu lui fais plaisir?", Gwen la féroce interrogatrice de l'équipe, curieuse, entremêleuse, était toute rouge et Jack ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rires.

"Gwen, si Ianto et moi n'étions pas sur la même longueur d'onde au lit, penses-tu vraiment que je serais avec lui? Il a tout pour lui, et tout pour moi, et le reste, je lui ai promis de ne pas en parler."

"Il t'a fait promettre? Et tu tiens cette promesse?"

"Gwen, je tiens à Ianto, beaucoup. Je tiens beaucoup à Ianto, je n'ai pas ressenti quelque chose comme ça pour quelqu'un depuis très longtemps. Et Torchwood ne nous complique pas trop la vie; alors oui, je tiens suffisamment à Ianto pour ne pas parler des choses qui se passent entre nous."

Gwen hocha la tête, elle voyait exactement ce que ne disait pas Jack et son obsession à retrouver Ianto immédiatement, sans même s'inquiéter de ce qui se passait à Cardiff actuellement faisait maintenant plein de sens. Jack était plus qu'attaché à Ianto: il l'aimait, tant et autant que Jack pouvait aimer quelqu'un.

"Mais je peux te raconter notre jeudi par contre. Ianto est bien plus matinal que moi, je dors peu mais je dors très bien chez Ianto.", tout ça raconté par Jack avec son sourire narquois plus habituel lorsqu'il parlait d'extravagantes relations.

"Il m'a servi le déjeuner au lit, m'a coulé un bain, m'a frictionné longuement, et m'a offert un gâteau au chocolat extraordinaire qu'il avait cuisiné lui-même. Et pour finir le dessert après le dessert, il s'est enrubanné de rubans rouges sur tout le corps. Et là, je n'en dis pas plus."

Jack s'était levé, regarda l'heure une nouvelle fois, encore une vingtaine de minutes avant l'arrivée d'Owen et de son géologiste.

Il s'avança sur la rive du lac; la conversation avec Gwen lui avait remis en mémoire ce jeudi privilégié que les deux amants avaient réussi à passer ensemble sans aucune interruption.

Ianto avait fait le service dans son costume d'Adam; aussi nu qu'à sa naissance mais bien plus aguichant. Il avait fait adhérer sur sa peau de minuscules boutons de fleurs roses, de ces trucs de pacotilles qu'on trouve dans les boutiques de scrapbooking.

Ils avaient mangé du gâteau au chocolat, le sirop coulant partout sur leurs deux corps. Jack et Ianto avaient profité de ce bain et le massage qui avait suivi avait mis l'imaginaire d'Ianto au premier plan. Ah Ianto, il n'avait peur de rien, essayait tout, essayait tout ce que proposait Jack et osait même proposer des choses lui-même. Oh il doutait son Ianto, il doutait vu l'expérience de son amant, mais Jack adorait tout de Ianto, même les apprentissages simples parfois... car Ianto riait tout le temps, s'exclamait, criait, hurlait, demandait, exigeait ! Oh oui, il exigeait Ianto, il criait ses besoins, ses urgences, il hurlait si Jack ne participait pas assez, ne donnait pas assez. Oh Ianto, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi; qu'as-tu fait de moi mon beau Gallois?

*/*/*/*/*/

"Torchwood? Comment pouvez-vous être Torchwood, Londres est démantelé depuis belles lurettes".

"Quelle date était-il quand vous ... hum... quand vous êtes montés à bord?"

Ianto comprit immédiatement.

"Ciboire. C'était le 17 juillet, 2009. Et pour vous?"

Elle répondit vivement, contente de voir que 'son collègue' avait saisi la corrélation temporelle-spatiale.

"Caroline Lemaire, Torchwood Paris, 13 mars 2242."

"Ianto Jones, Torchwood 3, Cardiff. J'aimerais vous dire que je suis content de faire votre connaissance mais ...", il lui tendit la main. Il ajouta cependant, pour en savoir plus, "Prisonnière depuis combien de temps de ce train?"

"72 heures. Torchwood Cardiff. 2009. Jack Harkness?"

Bien qu'Ianto suivait le style télégraphique de leur conversation, il préférait un style plus conventionnel, surtout avec la mention du nom de son capitaine, de son amant.

"Jack est effectivement le capitaine de Torchwood Cardiff. Est-il toujours avec Torchwood à votre époque? Et comment avez-vous atterri ici?"

Caroline examina longuement Ianto, son habit bien pressé, la chemise bleu royal, la cravate assortie; oui Ianto Jones.

"Jack est toujours avec Torchwood, et j'ai vu des images de vous Ianto. Pouvons-nous nous tutoyer, nous devrons mettre nos ressources ensemble si nous voulons mettre un frein, très littéralement, au voyage de ce train?"

"Est-ce que Jack est ton capitaine à Paris?", Ianto ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir connaitre le futur de son compagnon, en dépit de tout ce qu'il savait à propos de ce genre de connaissances justement. Jack lui avait expliqué longuement les implications et pourquoi il n'avait pu rencontrer le docteur dans les années 40, dans les années 2000 même.

"Tu te doutes bien que je ne te répondrais pas, mais Jack est toujours en position de leadership; ça, j'peux te l'confirmer. Bon, ok, allons-y, je te dis ce que je sais en premier j'suppose?"

Ianto hocha la tête et écouta Caroline.

"Nous avons détecté un pic dans la faille - pas besoin d'être à Cardiff pour ça, et non je ne dirais rien sur l'avenir de ton époque. Je me suis pointée là-bas, y'a eu un immense effondrement de terrain, le train a jailli du trou béant, j'ai entré délibérément, contrairement à toi; puis le train est reparti. Ce train semble s'arrêter à diverses époques - parfois dans le passé, parfois dans mon futur, jamais dans mon présent. A chaque fois, quelqu'un monte - délibérément ou par accident; a chaque fois. Je me demande si le train démarrerait si personne ne montait- je voulais faire le test mais madame Lavery a paniqué et n'a pas suivi mes instructions."

"Jamais dans ton présent? Et eux, jamais dans leur époque? Je suppose que tu as vérifié?"

*/*/*/*/*/*/

Jack marchait lentement, le vent se faisait frisquet et lui retroussait les cheveux en bataille. Il entendit le pas de Gwen derrière lui. Il se retourna.

"Tu as laissé ton main-libre au pied de l'arbre. Tosh a appelé, il y a un pic qui arrive ici, dans moins d'une minute".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

"Un pic? Elle est sure?"

"T'as déjà vu Tosh se tromper?"

"Où?"

"Là, vers ce grand hêtre justement, ou tu t'étais assis, allez grouilles-toi Jack, on a peu de temps."

Maintenant que quelque chose se passait, Jack semblait paralyser; pourtant il était si habitué au danger, mais que se passait-il donc avec lui. Il embraya le pas à Gwen, se décidant à se mettre au pas de course, pour se rendre au lieu où un pic provoquerait ... quoi au juste ?

"Gwen, retournes vers les rails, j'ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, mais continue de bien surveiller la situation; t'as ton vidéo prêt?

"Je filme tout, t'inquiète pas, allez grouilles, fonces"

Juste à ce moment, le sol s'effondra complètement devant eux; Jack eut à peine le temps de jeter le bras vers l'arrière pour empêcher Gwen de tomber en arrivant en trombe.

Un trou béant. De l'eau s'écoulant des parois. Une source souterraine soudaine éclatant en geyser énorme.

Ils étaient aspergés, inondés de toute part. Le sol devenait de plus en plus glissant. Toute la force brute de Jack, ses bottes l'ancrant, tirant Gwen - mais malgré tout, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la boue du sol ..... Et

Le trou se referma.

*/*/*/*/

Sur la route nationale, Owen reçut un appel de catastrophe; Tosh pleurait et criait en même temps.

"Owen, ils ont disparus. Jack et Gwen, ils ont disparus. Ils ne sont plus là, rien du tout, vaporisés."

*/*/*/*/

Caroline avait répertorié tous les passagers. La période la plus lointaine : 1889, la plus éloignée dans le futur : 100 ans après sa naissance. Le jeu était relativement petit - au plus quatre siècles. Le train n'appartenait à aucune de ces époques. Le premier passager, l'homme chauve, le plus âgé, y était d'après ses dires, depuis sept ans.

Ianto n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer l'absence d'aliments et de liquide.

Caroline confirma. "Non, il n'y a rien à boire ou à manger, et aucune installation sanitaire. Pourtant, personne ne sent le temps passé, n'a soif, n'a faim, n'a de besoins".

"Donc le temps passe, mais n'a aucun effet sur notre physiologie?"

"Exactement!"

"Et ce premier passager ?"

"Viens, retournons l'interroger ensemble, il doit savoir quelque chose d'autres!"

*/*/*/*/

"Gwen, ça va? "

"Oui, oui, où sommes-nous, que s'est-il passé?"

*/*/*/*/

Owen avait stationné sa voiture près du VTT et David McIntyre, le finissant en maitrise en géologie récupéré presque de force, se précipitèrent vers le lieu de la disparition.

Il avait été facile pour Owen de convaincre le jeune homme de le suivre : aider Torchwood à sauver Cardiff, quoi de plus alléchant pour un jeune Gallois. Owen l'avait examiné à plusieurs reprises sur la route, cherchant à déterminer si le jeune homme succomberait à la panique en cas de crise. Il était probablement plus âgé qu'Ianto mais c'était un « civil », un parmi tant, que Torchwood s'efforçait de protéger.

Il était impossible de manquer le trou béant qui s'offrait à leurs yeux.

« St-Simonaque! J'ai jamais rien vu de tel, même pas sur l'internet »

Owen comprenait clairement ce que voulait dire David. Le trou béant, large, profond, si près d'un lac et d'une voie ferrée, n'avait en rien mis en danger justement la solidité de la voix ferrée, ou laissé le lac s'engloutir dans le trou. Il y avait un écran de protection majeur autour de ce trou.

« Tosh, que détectes-tu? »

Il ne voulait pas lui en dire trop, préférant obtenir l'analyse de ces instruments pour porter un jugement aussi objectif, scientifique, que possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Ianto et Caroline étaient assis dans le fond du wagon avec monsieur Guindon, le passager qui avait déclaré être dans ce train depuis 7 ans déjà.

« Monsieur Guindon, pourriez-vous me raconter comme vous l'avez fait à ma collègue comment vous êtes arrivés ici, avec le plus de détails possibles s'il vous plait ? »

L'homme donnait l'apparence d'avoir la soixantaine, plus ou moins, mais une belle soixantaine. Il avait des gris larges et gris, mais d'un gris hypnotisant, plein d'intelligence. Ianto le fixa dans les yeux pendant une trentaine de secondes, et subitement un étrange pressentiment lui parcouru le corps entier, comme si un faible courant électrique lui serpentait la colonne vertébrale. Il tourna la tête vers Caroline, elle avait ressenti la même chose – à un détail près. Caroline écoutait monsieur Guindon et le croyait ; alors que chez Ianto le doute était semé. Pourquoi réagissait-il si différemment de sa collègue ? Il avait néanmoins maintenant la puce à l'oreille !

« Je me rendais chez mon fils, Octave. Il vit à Lyon, sa femme venait d'accoucher et je voulais voir sa fille. Je partais de Madrid, et le train passait à quelques kilomètres de chez moi ; j'ai marché jusqu'à la gare mais il n'y avait personne sur le quai. Pourtant je savais que ce train ne passait qu'aux deux jours et qu'il était toujours plein à capacité. »

« Quelle était la date? »

« Le 8 août 2432, je suis retraitée et j'aime bien Madrid en été; j'y ai un petit chalet tout à fait agréable »

« Et ? »

« Le train est arrivé 10 minutes plus tôt que prévu, je suis monté à bord dès qu'il fut complètement arrêté. Je n'ai jamais réussi à sortir depuis et il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur »

« Et ce train vous est familier? »

« Il est identique à tous les trains qui circulent en Europe »

« Dites-moi monsieur Guidon, le nom de la planète où se situe l'Europe, Lyon et Madrid? »

Monsieur Guindon fixa Ianto. La colère montait dans ses yeux si troublants – il fixa Ianto malicieusement.

« Qu'avez-vous dit » susurra-t-il avec une voix trois tonalités plus basse, presque un chuchotement.

« Vous m'avez très bien compris. Qui êtes-vous ? D'où venez-vous au juste ? Avez-vous causé tout ce trouble pour tous ces gens ?

/*/*/*/*/*

« Jack, Jack? » lançait Gwen avec un soupçon de panique dans la voix.

Une faible lueur apparut soudainement et la silhouette de Jack apparut en contre-ombre devant Gwen. Il avait réussi à manipuler un contrôle de son bracelet pour obtenir un mince filet d'illumination.

« Ca ira, Gwen. Ne t'en fait pas trop. On va se sortir de ce pétrin. »

L'assurance de Jack ne rassurait pas du tout Gwen, elle avait trop souvent entendu ce discours dans sa carrière de policière.

« Faut surtout trouver où nous sommes, ensuite on verra comment en sortir; tu penses pas? » rétorqua-t-elle. Jack savait comment la faire réagir et surtout comment la faire agir en battante. La fausse assurance du grand capitaine faisait en sorte que Gwen oubliait ses craintes.

Gwen prit les devants, mets en diagonale de son ainé, afin de profiter du filet de lumière. Elle aperçut donc les rails la première.

/*/*/*/*/*

Monsieur Guindon se leva prestement, et se leva, et se leva …. En fait, il ne cessait pas. de se lever. Son corps s'étirait, ses jambes s'allongeaient, ses bras glissaient de plus en plus vers le bas.

S'il continuait ainsi, il utiliserait tout l'espace du wagon, il comprimerait de sa présence physique, tous les passagers.

Manquer d'oxygène avant de se faire écraser.

/*/*/*/*/*

Owen venait de conclure ses derniers examens, Tosh les lui confirmait.

Si on ne colmatait pas ce trou, la planète y passerait.

/*/*/*/*/*


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

« Pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas couverts de boue » demanda la galloise à son patron. « Nous fumes engloutis comme dans des sables mouvants! »

« Sortons d'ici et récupérons Ianto. On laissera Tosh expliquer le comment du pourquoi, si tu veux bien. »

Jack, loin de laisser filtrer le doute ou la crainte, continuait dans sa lancée d'espoir. Ianto devait se trouver au bout de cette ligne de rail intra-dimensionnel.

Les rails étaient devant eux, arrivant d'un mur du gouffre de terre, se dirigeant dans un long tunnel. Au loin, les deux compagnons de travail apercevaient une ouverture illuminée. Ils se mirent à courir rapidement, sans se consulter. Y'avait-il possibilité de trouver ici ce qui se passait?

Gwen devançait toujours Jack. Elle se mit à ralentir progressivement lorsque qu'elle entendit des cris et des hurlements.

Jack tenta pour une Nième fois d'obtenir une communication avec Owen ou avec Tosh. Il entendait les mêmes cris, les mêmes hurlements, la même peur qui suintait en écho dans la caverne.

Ils cessèrent d'avancer lorsque devant eux, ils aperçurent enfin le train. Il était immobilisé dans la grande voute éclairée mais semblait être recouvert d'une ouate voilée et transparente.

« Merde! Un bouclier d'énergie! » La colère dans le ton de Jack ne faisait aucun doute. Il était houleux mais inquiet.

« Tu crois que c'est le bon train ? »

« Gwen, combien de train se promène sous terre, dans des tunnels intra-dimensionnels ? »

Gwen prit partie de se taire pour l'instant. Leur situation personnelle n'était pas reluisante, coincés comme ils l'étaient sous terre, ou pire, ailleurs dans l'univers, sans en rajouter en provoquant Jack.

Jack dépassa sa collègue prestement, s'approchant de plus en plus du train. Il releva sa manche, vérifia quelques options de son bracelet. Les cris devenus de plus en plus stridents et urgents.

Il releva le bras droit, enlignant le poignet avec un point de bascule sous le train. Il prit une longue inspiration et appuya. Un filet d'électricité jaillit du bracelet, le corps de Jack en était complètement transpercé. Il ne put retenir un cri lui-même, mais il demeurait sur place, continua d'envoyer ce jeu qui le brulait mais qui semblait avoir un effet sur l'aspect mielleux du bouclier du train. Ses genoux tremblaient. Tout son corps frémissait.

Gwen sentit l'odeur de chair brulée; elle s'approcha à son corps défendant de Jack. Il tenait le coup et le bouclier commençait à se dissiper.

« Fais vite Gwen. Vite. »

Gwen laissa Jack derrière elle et s'approcha de la première porte. Elle pouvait la rejoindre et réussit à l'entrouvrir. L'odeur de Jack qui continuait de s'électrocuter lui donnait des nausées. Elle hurla à tue-tête « Ici, la porte est ouverte, sortez! Sortez ! Vous pouvez sortir »

Elle continua de hurler. Jack continuait de bruler. Ses genoux finirent pas flancher. Il maintenait son poignet droit de sa main gauche; il hurlait maintenant de douleur; le seul contrôle qu'il maintenait toujours – diriger le jet d'électricité sous le wagon.

Une première personne sortir finalement du train, du 2e wagon. Une jeune femme qui avait été poussé violemment hors du train, qui se relevait péniblement et qui s'éloigna du train en boitant. Puis une deuxième personne et une troisième, les portes du 2e wagon s'étaient ouvertes finalement, les gens sautaient, criaient, pleuraient, s'entraidaient, se secouraient mais tous tant qu'ils furent s'éloignaient et fuyaient.

Le jet d'électricité cessa soudainement. Gwen retourna la tête, Jack gisait derrière elle, vraisemblablement mort. Le bouclier ne s'était pas rétabli. Elle hurla de plus belle « Vite sortez, sortes tous » car elle ignorait quand le bouclier se ré - énergiserait.

Soudain, la tête d'un serpent immense se pointa dans le corridor du premier wagon, celui dont elle maintenait la porte ouverte. Elle était complètement figée, hypnotisée par le grand reptile qui arrivait avec certitude vers elle.

Elle ne vit pas le grand gallois qui fonçait sur elle, la jeta à terre. Les portes se refermèrent

Ianto ne s'excusa pas; il courut directement vers Jack. Contrairement à ses habitudes, il ne se préoccupa pas de son partenaire, il détacha prestement son bracelet, appuya sur deux boutons et le lança a terre. Le bouclier réapparut immédiatement, le train démarra.

/*/*/*/*

Caroline avait quitté le train la dernière. Le bouclier avait disparu, comme monsieur Guindon avait terminé sa transformation. Toutes les portes du wagon s'étaient ouvertes en même temps. Ianto avait crié « Torchwood est ici, fais sortir tout le monde ». Elle avait entendu, comme tous les passagers, le cri qui parvenait du premier wagon. Elle avait poussé la jeune femme la plus proche de la porte et s'étant retournée, n'avait pas eu à refaire le geste. Les gens se précipitèrent pour sortir. Elle leur conseilla de s'éloigner le plus rapidement du train, de rester ensemble.

Ianto et elle étaient restés un moment, cherchant à savoir que faire de l'énorme serpent qu'était devenu le premier passager du train. Ianto avait pris l'initiative, incitant le serpent à se diriger vers le premier wagon, celui d'où venaient les fauteurs de trouble.

Puis, il avait sauté avec élégance hors du train, offrant sa main à sa partenaire de captivité. Caroline avait jeté un dernier regard, s'assurant de ne laisser personne à l'intérieur.

L'odeur d'un cadavre était forte; Ianto se doutait que Jack devait être ce cadavre, puisqu'il voyait maintenant clairement Gwen. Elle devait fermer la porte, et le bouclier devait revenir en force, afin d'emprisonner ce Guindon-reptile dans sa prison sur rail.

Quand le train fut reparti, avec son captif, dans son tunnel intra-dimensionnel, Ianto put enfin se préoccuper de Jack.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Ianto regardait le corps de Jack avec tristesse. Il le savait bien que son capitaine, son chef et son amant reviendrait à la vie mais l'état des blessures était particulièrement navrant. Il espérait même que Jack ne recommence à respirer que lorsque son corps se serait guéri en grande partie. Il devait donc, à son corps défendant, laisser Jack à son statut actuel et aider ses deux collègues.

Le train avait disparu mais des grands problèmes se dressaient devant l'équipe Torchwood. Comment faire pour que chacun retourne à son époque?

Après avoir introduit, rapidement et sommairement, Caroline et Gwen, les trois membres de Torchwood prenaient maintenant le pouls de l'ampleur de leur dilemme.

« J'aimerais bien retourner chez moi » admit Caroline, sans pour autant utiliser un ton plaintif. « Je suis convaincue que tous ces gens souhaitent la même chose ».

L'ordre avait finalement été rétabli, mais la jubilation n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. L'adolescent agressif qui avait engueulé Ianto lorsqu'il était devenu passager du train, demandait, exigeait, des explications et des solutions.

Caroline laissa les deux membres de TW discuter avec Owen et Tosh, leur communication étant maintenant claire et nette. La parisienne allait tenter de calmer et rassurer les autres passagers que le retour vers leurs destinations aurait lieu sous peu. Elle comprenait par contre qu'elles leur mentaient probablement mais pour l'instant, seules des personnes calmes pourraient passer au travers des prochaines étapes.

Tosh avait établi que la zone était sécurisée, que la faille ne faisait plus des siennes, qu'aucune émission erronée ne parvenait de l'endroit où le groupe se terraient.

Owen et son partenaire David était en train d'utiliser un équipement spécial pour jauger la qualité du sol. Tosh attendait leurs résultats avec fébrilité – faudrait-il envoyer des équipes de secours.

Ianto put donc retourner auprès de Jack. Caroline menait les survivants de main de maître avec Gwen à ses cotés. Gwen était morte de curiosité et désirait plus que tout savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de Torchwood dans le futur, mais sa collègue d'un siècle à venir, se taisait avec un sourire désarmant.

Le petit village au bord du lac n'avait pas vécu autant d'excitation depuis au moins une décennie lorsqu'une famille entière avait péri, noyé, dans les eaux du lac. Mais aujourd'hui, on retirait de sous terre, quinze personnes – apparemment ces gens avaient visité des cavernes qui s'étaient effondrées derrière elles et ne pouvaient sortir de la grotte où elles étaient coincées. Personne au village ne connaissait l'existence de cavernes et de grottes dans leur région et les commérages allaient bon train.

Une ambulance arriva sur les lieux et les passants se poussèrent pour mieux voir ce qui sortirait du tunnel que la grue avait creusé. Un homme en habit cravate, complètement couvert de boue, accompagnait un homme sur une civière – l'homme sur la civière semblait en piteux état. Rapidement, les portes de l'ambulance se refermèrent sur les deux hommes.

Gwen, Tosh et Caroline avaient logé tous les survivants dans des Couettes et Cafés proches du centre opérationnel. Ianto avait mis Jack au lit dès leur arrivée; l'ambulancier ayant obéi aux ordres de ne pas emmener son patient à l'hôpital. Il dormait depuis presque neuf heures déjà.

Les membres de Torchwood sirotaient du café et grignotaient des sucreries autour de la table de conférence. Tosh et Caroline lançaient des idées abracadabrantes, raisonnables, absurdes – toutes sortes d'idées pour trouver une solution sur la relocalisation des passagers égarés dans le mauvais temps.

« On n'avait pas réussi pour Diane » lança Owen avec douceur. Le souvenir lui était revenu en tête dès les premières discussions avec Ianto et Gwen lorsqu'ils encore sous la terre.

« Mais on a réussi en ouvrant la faille, on a fait revenir Tosh et Jack » remarqua Gwen.

Les membres de Torchwood 3, d'un commun accord, baissèrent la tête. Il n'était pas question d'ouvrir la faille.

« Sauf que …. On peut peut-être analyser plus à fond les prédictions de l'ordi de Tosh? » Ianto, la voix de la raison.

« Peut-être que, je pourrais modifier les paramètres de distance et… «

Tosh fut interrompu par l'arrivée soudaine du capitaine, cheveux en broussailles, yeux cernés mais bien mis et bien propre.

« Non, on ne peut pas utiliser la faille, trop risqué. Mais je pense avoir la solution »


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Ianto se leva prestement pour donner une accolade à son capitaine. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille « Tu vas bien? »

Jack ne répondit pas, mais répondit à l'accolade en collant Ianto très près de lui.

« Alors, ta solution miraculeuse, tu nous la donnes ? »

« Owen, Owen! Laisses-moi me réconforter un peu; quelques secondes de plus ne changera rien au dilemme de ces pauvres âmes déplacées dans le temps! »

Ianto relâcha son étreinte, alla chercher un café frais pour Jack.

Le grand immortel pris sa place habituelle au bout de la table. Voyant la jeune femme inconnue, il sortit tout son charme en débutant par un bonjour bien placé, suivi d'un sourire impeccable.

« Jack, je viens de ton futur; t'as pas à flirter avec moi t'sais »

Mais Caroline réalisa immédiatement que de tous les membres de Torchwood présents, Jack était le seul à ignorer qui elle était.

« Navrée Jack. Caroline, Torchwood Paris. Dans ton future. On travaille ensemble. »

« Ah Caroline, on travaille ensemble ? On travaille en très étroite collaboration? » Jack en mettait un peu trop mais malgré sa guérison complète, malgré la morphine en intraveineuse qu'Owen lui avait donné pendant que son corps se reconstituait, il ressentait encore les douleurs fantômes qui le hantaient après chaque mort violente. S'électrocuter vivant faisait partie de son ratio très violent.

« On me mets au parfum? Une petite récapitulation sur ce qui c'est passé après ma mort? » Demanda-t-il poliment. Ianto déposa une grande tasse de café devant lui, mit ses deux grandes mains sur ses épaules et se mit à masser avec diligence et force.

Jack avala quelques bouchées, but son café et écoutait son équipe qui tour à tour racontait un ceci ou un cela.

« Donc Tosh, on ignore si ce train va revenir ? Tu n'en es pas certaine ? »

« Non Jack, impossible à déterminer. Avec le récit de chaque passager, j'ai calculé des distances, des scénarios, des cycles mais rien ne permets de croire que le train reviendra en gare sur terre. Il n'y a aucune correspondance dans les résidus que laissait le bouclier! »

« Owen, ton gars géologue ? »

« Jack, il a été d'un calme surprenant. Je n'ai pas pu me raisonner et lui donner une pilule Retcon. Il mérite de se souvenir du coup de main qu'il nous a donné »

Jack hocha la tête; depuis que Gwen avait lutté pour que Rhys soit au courant du boulot qu'elle faisait, il était plus facile de la convaincre que parfois, certaines personnes avaient le droit de se souvenir.

« Et tous les passagers ? Ils sont calmes ? »

Gwen et Caroline se regardèrent et c'est finalement Ianto qui répondit, sans cesser de masser les épaules de Jack. « Non, pas calmes du tout! Il y en a deux qui viennent de notre passé, ils sont en état de choc. Ceux du futur exigent de retourner à leur époque immédiatement »

« Et toi Caroline ? Comment tu te sens à notre époque? »

« Je me sens complètement abasourdie; je veux retourner chez moi. » Elle soupira et tous la virent faire des efforts énormes pour se retenir de pleurer.

« Alors tu nous la donnes ta solution » exigea Owen, râleur.

« Mon bracelet d'agent du temps. Je vais le réparer avec l'aide de Tosh. »

/*/*/*/**\*\*\*\*\

Tosh et Jack travaillèrent d'arrache-pied pendant plus de trois semaines. Jack prit une soirée, celle du rendez-vous qu'il avait avec Ianto, pour célébrer le retour du Galois autant que pour passer quelques brèves d'intimité ensemble. Tosh prit deux soirées, à la grande surprise du patron. Sans donner la moindre explication d'ailleurs. Ianto eut tout loisir de moquer son capitaine.

Gwen et Ianto s'assurèrent que tous les passagers, déphasés, eurent droit à quelques loisirs mais sans plus. Ceux du futur ne devaient rien dévoiler, ceux du passé ne devaient pas en apprendre sur l'avenir. Certains grognaient, d'autres étaient carrément agressifs mais la plupart faisaient confiance à l'équipe Torchwood.

Caroline se lia d'amitié rapidement avec tous et chacun, passagers et Torchwood, sans discrimination. Son calme ainsi que la confiance qu'elle mettait dans le groupe de Jack apaisaient de beaucoup l'anxiété de tous.

Tosh travaillait seule sur le bracelet de Jack en mercredi du début de septembre lorsqu'elle parvint à obtenir le résultat escompté. Elle avait emporté le bracelet chez elle, Jack dormait avec Ianto dans son dortoir secret du centre opérationnel. Rapidement, elle composa le numéro d'Ianto, réveillant le couple bien enlacé au chaud.

Jack fit les tests sur sa propre personne en premier puis fit balader Ianto avec lui dans un futur lointain pour quelques brefs moments et surtout, un ou deux doux baisers dans des recoins bien trop éclairés.

Les adieux se préparaient maintenant. Chacun retrouvait son époque à quelques heures près du départ et le vin coulait bon dans la salle de conférence.

La seule qui réchapperait au Retcon était Caroline, quoique de vives discussions aient eu lieu entre Jack et le reste de l'équipe.

Mais comme aucune conclusion positive n'avait été portée quant au train inter-temporel, il était préférable que le membre de Torchwood-Paris conserve en mémoire ce qui s'était passé en ce début du XXIe siècle.

Un à un, chaque passager quittait Cardiff, quittait le centre opérationnel, une larme aux yeux mais surtout l'espoir et la joie au cœur.

Lorsque Jack revint d'avoir ramené chez elle, Caroline, il offrit un voyage bien spécial à son Gallois préféré.


	8. Chapter 8

**Prologue**

«T'es pas sérieux? »

« Tout à fait mon beau! »

« Et tu vas t'assurer que nous sommes seuls à bord? »

« Nous serons complètement et totalement seuls. Avec un magnifique wagon-lit en chêne, des draps de soie, et absolument personne pour nous déranger pendant trois jours »

« Un voyage en train ? «

« Un voyage en train. Au Canada, dans les rocheuses, enfin, sous les rocheuses. »

« En train ? »

« Tu te répètes mon cher! »

« En quelle année? »

« Ça mon beau, ça reste entre moi et mon bracelet; mais ne t'en fais pas; tu ne t'ennuieras pas en ma compagnie! »

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire spontanément.

Et le reste ne se retrouvera pas dans les archives.

Fin


End file.
